


First Pages

by ifonlytreescoulddance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Comfort, Europe, F/M, First Meetings, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Silent Night, Snow, Trains, so it's more of a Spirit of Human Community thing, some mystery, strangers to... something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlytreescoulddance/pseuds/ifonlytreescoulddance
Summary: On an unexpected train ride through Europe, the snowy weather forces Akaashi to open up, just a little.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	First Pages

**Author's Note:**

> I am no native speaker. If you find something weird, please tell me in the comments and I'll fix the mistake :)
> 
> Apart from that, [here's a background music recommendation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncjuqj0WN6s)

Maybe Akaashi shouldn’t have accepted the task of going overseas, but the publishing company needed someone to handle foreign affairs and he’d taken several language classes as part of his university program. He could handle two weeks developing the European market for their manga.

Most importantly, his boss had implied this might lead to a promotion to the literary department, and Akaashi was not one to let such an opportunity pass by.

The trip started with two days in Lisbon and Madrid, followed by a longer stay in Paris because apparently interest was particularly high with French audiences. Although the December weather brought cold feet and running noses, his business partners had the kindness to offer an abundance of tea and the ever-present Christmas spirit made negotiations much easier.

After that, he took a flight to Rome and found his teacher failed to prepare him for the unbelievable speed the Italians' speeches gained when going into a passionate description of who-knows-what. Still, Akaashi survived these meetings too, which meant he was headed for his last destination.

Things started to go downhill from there. First his flight got delayed for an hour. Then two hours. Three. Four. Five. In the end, the airline entirely cancelled it because of ‘impossible weather conditions’.

Standing at the airport, surrounded by hundreds of exasperated passengers, Akaashi contemplated calling his boss. But what could anyone possibly do all the way from Japan?

Instead, Akaashi scrolled through his contacts to find the publishing house he was supposed to pay a visit tomorrow.

“Oh dear,” the woman on the phone said in German, “that’s a shame. We were already wondering if you’d be able to make it.” A hum. “Well, I’ll ask one of my colleagues for help.”

Put on hold, he started to feel a little stupid. Maybe someone with more experience could’ve handled the situation better. He hoped his boss wouldn’t interpret this incident as the company losing face. In times like these, Akaashi missed having someone else by his side; with all the families at the airport, the feeling only got worse.

“Hello, are you still there? We’ve found a solution,” the woman reported back to him a few minutes later. “The trains are still running. If you take one to München, we’ll organise the rest for you.”

“München?” he repeated, the word dropping clumsily from his lips.

A laugh. “It’s Munich in English, does that ring a bell?”

Munich. Akaashi had no idea where that was supposed to be. With all the politeness he could muster, he inquired if she could send him the details by email.

He boarded his train shortly after nine in the morning. It goes without saying that after all the hassle with leaving Rome, he wanted nothing more than to spend a few hours in peace and quiet. Alas, that didn’t play out as planned.

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

A girl peered through the open door of his compartment. When he shook his head, she squeezed her suitcase into the over-head rack and plopped into the seat next to him.

Akaashi tried to relax again, desperate to catch his dream from earlier, until the girl interrupted by putting on headphones that, had they been people, would’ve gotten fired for seriously sucking at their job.

 _Well, at least she has good taste in music_ , he thought.

The girl was still sitting next to him when he woke up several hours later, now with a book whose title he couldn’t read, but something else had also changed. A look out of the window and he realised: the train didn’t move.

Snowflakes as large as his thumbnail obstructed the sight, nothing but white over white on the horizon. Were those _mountain peaks_?

“Excuse me, what’s going on?”

“We’re stuck in the snow,” the girl said and looked up from her book. “We’ll have to wait until they clear the rails.”

Akaashi groaned. How he wished he could be at home, buried under a pile of blankets, watching a documentary and munching onigiri from that amazing place down the street. His stomach growled promptly at the thought.

“Wanna grab something to eat?”

“Where? I thought they didn’t serve any food on this train?”

A cheeky gleam in her eyes, she countered, “I didn’t say anything about eating on the train, did I? I heard a passenger mention that we’re close to a village.” She got up and rummaged through her backpack, producing a thick scarf and mittens. “I’m Y/N by the way. What’s your name?”

He introduced himself, trying to match her informal tone best as he could. After all the business English he'd used lately, it didn't come easy. “I’m not sure if leaving the train is okay,” he voiced his doubts. “Maybe we should wait it out.”

Y/N wrapped the scarf around herself. “Come on, what if it continues to snow until tomorrow?”

“Until tomorrow?” Akaashi blanched. “That can’t be. I’ve got an important meeting coming up.”

His stomach rumbled again, as if to say, _Food is more important. Get going already_.

“Well, I’m off,” Y/N mumbled. “You’re free to do whatever you want.” She slipped out of the door, the ends of her scarf flapping behind her like a wind cone.

“Wait.” He sighed and reached for his coat. At least he didn't have to search through his entire suitcase to get his money and outdoor clothing.

* * *

As they stepped off the train, Akaashi realised they weren’t the only ones hungry enough to brave the cold for the promise of lunch. Despite the snow falling at an alarming rate, a dozen people had gathered and debated how to get to the village.

“No problem,” an elderly man interrupted with an accent that sounded a bit like German but then it also didn’t. Half of his face was hidden under a grey beard, deep wrinkles furrowing the other half. “I lead you. It’s my home.”

Akaashi and Y/N exchanged a look.

“See, everything’s gonna work out well,” she rejoiced.

The man advanced through the snow as though he really were accustomed to the land, warning them about trenches and finding what could be a country lane. Akaashi started to suspect his own boots weren’t intended for use off a city’s cleared pavement. His toes were freezing.

“So, where are you headed?” Y/N asked after a few minutes of walking. She didn’t seem bothered by the cold at all, even if her nose and cheeks took a red hint.

He supposed there was no harm in some small talk; the situation had gotten strange enough already. “Munich. I’m on a business trip.”

“Two days until Christmas, and you’re still on a business trip? Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“My family isn’t one for big parties,” he said. Trying to ease her obvious discomfort, he added, “We're not Christian anyway.”

“Oh.” She tripped over a branch hidden under the snow, only his helping hand averting the danger of falling. She squeezed his fingers before she let go. “Thanks.”

Akaashi’s glasses got irritatingly fogged. Due to a lack of alternatives, he wiped them with his gloves, which resulted in them getting so smudged that he could barely see anymore. Splendid. “What about you? Where’re you going?”

“I’ve been travelling around Europe for a month. You know, exploring what’s out there, getting to know other parts of the world.” She shrugged. “I was planning to surprise my parents and come home to celebrate with them.”

He nodded. “I hope you’ll make it in time for Christmas Eve.”

The snow crunched with every step they took. The bearded man at the head of the procession of stranded travellers gradually slowed his pace to match that of the weaker members of the group; especially a middle-aged woman with three children clinging to her wheezed under the weight of what Akaashi guessed was her youngest daughter. The girl’s short legs were covered by polka dot tights, her boots tiny as a doll’s.

He considered offering his help, but something held him back. What if they’d think it inappropriate? He did not want to look like a creep. On the other hand, he also pitied the struggling woman. Not to mention the two other boys who followed in her tracks, barely old enough for primary school…

Y/N, too, took notice of the situation. “Ma’am, do you need a break?”

The woman hesitated, everyone’s eyes on her. She adjusted her grip on her daughter. “I don’t want to hold you back.”

“You can switch with me,” Y/N offered and showed a confident grin against the mother’s obvious scepticism at the statement. “I promise I won’t drop her. I’m stronger than I look.”

In the end, the little girl took matters into her own hands, fidgeting until the woman gave in and handed her over to Y/N. The party marched ahead without further ado.

“That was kind of you,” Akaashi acknowledged as they passed through a forest. The frost-covered trees looked as if they’d decided to huddle against each other in face of the cold, their branches heavy with snow. The girl sneezed at Y/N’s shoulder.

“Someone was in need of help, and I could make things easier for them.” Y/N shook her head. “It’s no big deal.”

“I always feel weird approaching strangers,” he admitted. “I guess I’m no people person.” A second after the words left his mouth, he already regretted them. Fumbling with his gloves, he tried to reduce the damage, “Which doesn’t mean that I hate strangers, I really don’t! _You_ ’re a stranger after all and very likeable-“

“Alright, I get it.” She didn’t seem to mind his awkwardness, just laughed it off.

She had a nice laugh; it was the kind that puts your mind at ease and makes the sun shine on cloudy days. Despite the cold, warmth bloomed in Akaashi’s chest.

“Here we are,” the old man leading them announced then. Indeed, from behind a group of spruces, the first houses emerged with smoking chimneys and bright windows.

Never before had Akaashi felt such happiness upon seeing an asphalt street.

* * *

They were led to an inn full of locals. It smelled of dishes Akaashi did not recognise but certainly wanted to try. After a word with the owner, two waitresses cleared a table large enough for their whole group, so close to the fire that they could dry off their coats, scarfs and hats.

Y/N took a seat next to Akaashi. Snow crystals melted in her hair. Akaashi wondered if she’d already looked that pretty when she first came into his compartment earlier that day.

The owner of the inn only spoke German, but the mother of the three children, now chasing each other around the table, translated for everyone. To be precise, the man spoke the Austrian version of German, because apparently the train had gotten stuck in the middle of the Alps.

Even though Akaashi denied that there could ever be anything as tasty as onigiri, the food they served here came at a close second place. Y/N teased him for the speed at which he wolfed everything down; nevertheless, neither she nor any of the others held back.

After everyone’s hunger was appeased, conversation spread at the table. An Italian couple explained they were on their way to visit relatives; a French singer told them she was scheduled to perform tomorrow evening at the Viennese opera; the middle-aged woman and her children were returning from a short trip to Rome.

Akaashi listened to these stories, satisfied with his passive role. When the centre of attention shifted towards the opera singer and one of her tales, he noticed Y/N staring at him.

“What is it?”

She blinked, clearly caught by surprise. “You’re smiling.”

“Ah.” All of a sudden, his face felt hot. Trying to change the topic, he said the first thing that came to mind. “Back in the train, you were reading a book, though I can’t recall the title. Is it any good?”

Y/N pondered over the answer. “To be honest, it’s a difficult read. Lots of long-winded descriptions of the main character’s feelings, the scenery, his grandmother’s tea set. He does a great deal of thinking about what he wants to do, but the actual _doing_ part is lacking.”

Akaashi inclined his head. “That means the interesting chapters are probably yet to come. Some just take a little longer to get started.”

“Yeah,” Y/N agreed with a soft expression in her eyes, “it seems that some people are like that.”

* * *

Since nobody wanted to stumble around the Alps in complete darkness, the group decided to leave early. The heavy snowfall had also come to an end, bringing everyone’s hopes up that the train would be able to press on.

This time round, Akaashi and Y/N agreed right from the start to each carry one of the children. Even though Akaashi could feel their mother’s wary looks now and then, he found he didn’t mind the weight on his shoulders, and the boys were on their best behaviour.

Meanwhile the little girl preferred to stick with her mother, insistently rattling on about something all the way through the forest. Akaashi didn’t understand what she was saying, but finally, the woman sighed in defeat and patted the girl’s head.

“Stille Nacht,” she began singing the old Christmas carol which the English called _Silent Night_ , "heilige Nacht."

Her daughter fidgeted with excitement as the boy on Akaashi’s shoulders chimed in, “Alles schläft; einsam wacht…”

“Dans les champs tout repose en paix,“ an angelic voice added from behind them – the opera singer.

As more and more people joined in, an impromptu choir resounded under the sky of a setting winter sun, finding harmony amid a mix of languages. They didn’t stop walking, but something connected them in that moment, something deeper than bad weather or religious beliefs.

“Christ the Saviour is here!” It was only at the last verse that Y/N raised her voice too. The air she released became visible at the freezing temperatures. “Christ the Saviour is here!” she finished in such a lovely sound that Akaashi couldn’t help gaping at her. When he realised what he was doing, he quickly averted his gaze.

Some might’ve attested it to the power of music, others would claim it was due to a full stomach and a light heart – in all cases, the walk to the train appeared much shorter than the walk to the village. Akaashi believed that it was the effortlessly flowing conversation with Y/N that made time fly for him.

Anyway, it was only when they were all back where they started that someone brought up the old man who’d led them.

“Where is he?” the opera singer asked and craned her neck as if he might’ve been hiding. “We owe him our thanks.”

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen the guy in a while.”

“Wasn’t he walking in front?”

“No,” the Italian couple objected, “we were. We followed our footsteps from earlier in the snow.”

“What? The tracks must have disappeared hours ago!”

Shrugging. Perplexed looks. Raised eyebrows. They had arrived safely at the train, but nobody had seen the bearded man since they left the village.

“Well, he mentioned that it was his home, didn’t he?” the mother of three said finally. “He must’ve stayed there without any of us noticing.”

Although Akaashi could read doubts on everyone’s faces, nobody found a better explanation. And so, they boarded the train once again, the staff greeting them with good news of the snow being removed from the rails this very moment. What had been a tightly knit community moments ago split apart as the passengers returned to their respective seats. Akaashi was glad that Y/N followed him into their compartment.

“That business with the old man could come straight out of a book, don’t you think?” she remarked half-jokingly.

He smiled at her. “I suppose it could.”

* * *

When Y/N stepped off the train, having just woken up with her head resting on Akaashi’s shoulder, she felt light as a feather. She’d travelled to meet the world and to find herself; now the time had come to return home.

Still, she couldn’t help the nostalgia upon looking back at the train. For a moment, her eyes led her to believe Akaashi was waving goodbye from the window; it must’ve been a deception of the light. She turned away.

“Hey, Miss, you dropped something!” It was the boy she’d carried through the snow who addressed her from the other end of the platform. His mother put a hand on his shoulder when he pointed at her book, laying on the ground like a bird with broken wings.

Y/N waved her thanks and moved to retrieve the nearly lost possession. Bending down, she noticed a loose piece of paper between the pages. Its contents were reduced to a phone number and few words, written with utmost care:

_For the next chapter - A.K._


End file.
